The invention relates generally to chain saws and centrifugal clutches which are particularly useful in chain saws.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents: Irgens 3,144,890 Issued 8/18/74 Deelman 3,339,596 Issued 9/05/67 Linkfield 3,519,037 Issued 7/07/70 Mattson 3,664,390 Issued 5/23/72 Johansson 3,785,465 Issued 1/15/74
Attention is also directed to Swedish application No. 73-004,251 which was laid open to public inspection about July 12, 1974, in Sweden.